A Child with Monsters
by Falling Snowy Sky
Summary: What if Bella was a little kid and Jasper saves her. Normal JXA EXR CXE BXE She lives with the Cullens after her parents are lost, will growing up with vampires be the best thing for their new little sister?
1. Stormy Night

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SHEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**So far is in Jasper and Edwards point of views but the other characters will have their story to tell. In this part I think that Jasper should be showed as a good guy for once**

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I was on my way hunting when I saw flames five miles from where I was standing. It was the middle of the night and in the middle of the forest I had to see if it was a forest fire or if it was something else.

It was too dark for human eyes to see. The smoke was mostly hidden in the cloudy sky above waiting for the very next minute to rain, well then again this was Forks. I reached the place where which the flames were coming from. It was a house in total flames. I have seen fires before, but not as bad as this.

I used my acute senses to hear if any was in the building. A moment had past and I didn't hear a thing I was about to turn around when I heard the weak cry of a little girl. I couldn't of just of left her to die in the burning house even with my horrid past so I drove into the burning house in search of the little girl that I heard in the house.

The cry was weak and coming form the second floor. I kicked out the door and quickly ran threw the burning house. At least I was a vampire and I was safe from the damages that could inflict on me. I didn't bother taking it easy on the stairs that might give at the way of my feet I continued to run up to the bedroom where the little girl was in.

I reached the door to the room, but it was stuck. I could hear the little starting to panic.

"Little girl? I need you to get away from the door as far as possible. Can you do that?" I asked staying calm.

I heard the crying girl slide out of the way of the door sobbing. I didn't want her to get hurt little alone scar her anymore. With one hand I took the door and pushed it in. I threw the door down on the ground and turn to the little girl. She was in a corner on the other side of her bed crying. I slowly when over to the girl who was no more then three or four years old. I kneed to her so she could see that I was no harm, but in fact if she knew what I was that would be different.

I lead out one of my hands to her and calmly "My name is Jasper. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Do you trust me?" The girl said nothing in return, but she threw her little arms around my neck. I held her in one arm as she kept her arms around my neck. With her feelings I could feel that she felt safe in my arms. I when over to the window and opened it with my free hand and jumped out one the roof.

"I need you to hold tight alright, and I also need you to kept your eyes okay?" I asked. She nodded with her head to my shoulder with her eyes close tightly. She was a frighten by the whole thing I wrapped her in my jacket and raced home.

She didn't open her eyes the entire time, she was really tired. I used my ability to calm her to sleep. She looked so peaceful asleep. I wonder what the others will think about her? Will they think that I am insane for doing what I did? I opened the slow and walked in.

All the girls were out on a shopping trip in Europe and won't be back until tomorrow. It was just Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and myself. Edward was the first to show into the room.

He must of read my mind for the most part because the first thing he said was "Is she alright?" in low un-human whispering tones.

"She is the only one left. Her family and her home were burned in a fire not far off where I was hunting. I couldn't of just left her."

"It's fine. I'll take care of her and have Carlisle look at her, you going hunting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we don't need any thing to happen if anyone of us is thirsty. So go I'll watch over her you have my word."

My eyes were dark in thirst. "Thank you," I said as I carefully handed her to Edward and blotted out the door.

**So what did you think? Next is going to be in Edwards p.o.v**


	2. Doctors, Emmetts, Stalkers, Oh My

**_Sorry for the wait but I got this down the 1st time I wrote this story it was most likely better and well put together. But as you can tell I am trying to recall my memory. Damn Crashing Computer! I blame my bro._**

**(Some Random Girl asks) So Jade you going to the Dance this month?**

**(I anwser) Yes, I got the dress, but I wish it were blue. It's the same style but purple.**

**(Same Some Random Girl asks) Who are you going with?**

**(I answer) With EDWARD CULLEN!!**

**(Same Some Random Girl asks) You don't own Twilight.**

**(I answer) Well you are you going with?**

**(Same Some Random Girl asks) Jacob Black.**

**(I answer) Mmm-mmm.**

**Edward's pov~**

Jaspers eyes were dark with thirst, "Thank you," he said as he carefully and light handed the little girl to my awaiting arms then blotted out the door.

The little girl was asleep, most likely with the help of Jasper, lying on my shoulder. She looked peaceful almost like she didn't have a horror tragdey happen. I carried her up to Carlisle's study to have a look at her to see if the fire had a effect on her.

"Come in" Carlisle said from behind his door knowing it was me. I opened the door and then Carlisle saw that in my arms held a little girl. His faced looked interged by the little human. His mind was racing which made it hard even with my gift to tell what he was saying, so I tried to wait until he spoke aloud. "Where did she come from?" he asked smelling mists of smoke on her, but the smell wasn't too strong.

"Jasper found her when he was hunting. The house was competely up on flames and he didn't want to leave her. So he bought her here. I told him to go back hunting so we didn't have a problem." I explaned in low non human tones; seeing him nodded.

"Well, I will look into the fire when I go to the work later this morning. That's odd, a fire happening in the middle of the woods during a rainy night." I to had to agree with that factor. A fire in the middle of the woods during the rain, but if there was lighting then it may of been a different matter. We talked about random matters of how the fire my of happen until I realized that I didn't know what her name is.

"Carlisle I don't even know her name." I told him still in nonhuman tones.

"Why don't we ask her?" He said in loud for a human to hear. I turn to my shoulder to see wide big beauitful brown eyes looking at me. She looked a little frighten.

"Don't worry," I told her softly "We're friends of Jasper. He asked if we could keep on eye on you for awhile and to my sure you didn't get hurt."

"What is your name little one?" Carlisle asked but no answer came; she was still frighten and sunk into my chest. **_Edward try your gif_t** he then asked. The problem was that I couldn't read or hear her thoughts not even a whisper.

I signed in defet and turned to her and said kindheartly "Hi, my name is Edward. Now, that I trust you with my name can I hear yours?"

"Bella," she sad very quitely.

"Well Bella, thats a pretty name short for Isabella I prosume?" Carlisle asked as Bella nodded then continued, " I was asked to take a look at you I am a doctor." but Bella didn't like the idea and moved her head to my shoulder.

"I don't like doctors they make me have needles." she said in her little girl pout that made us both laugh that made little Bella blush.

"No, No. No. I wouldn't put a needle in you Bella. I'm a good doctor." with that made her giggle "I just want to check your breathing, or heart beat that short of things. No needles."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now take a few deep breaths for me." He asked as I held on to Bella.

She was all in healthly order nothing was wrong with her she was a perfect human child. After the tests Bella gave out a small yawn and laid her head back to my chest and closed her eyes. "Are you tried, Bella?" I asked. She nodded her head lightly on my shoulder.

"It is only four in the morning how about we find a place for you to sleep?" He asked the quickly fading Bella.

"She can use my bed till Jasper gets back." Not that I use the bed. Carlisle nodded and I took little Bella up to my room. I laid her in the middle of the bed and coverd her up so she would stay warm. It was watching Bella sleeping that made me feel peaceful inside. I sat on the chair that I kept by the bed and watched her. **(A/N LOOK I DIDN'T STOP HERE**)

An hour or so later Jasper came back from hunting and had some interesting news. He took a set on the floor and told me what he found out.

"So after I was finshed hunting I reported the fire. I said that I was driving home with my brother after visiting some family out of state. We were heading back when we saw the fire. I called it in and told you to take Bella home. She was the daughter of Chief Swan."

"Do they know what caused the fire?" I asked.

"They say a short in the wireing, but thats not it." he said as anger rosed in his voice.

"Then what did?"

"A vampire covering up the remains of an acttak." he said with so much distaste in his voice. "That Bastard dained her parents dry and ripped them to bits then set the place ablazed." Anger filled me as it did Jasper. How could anyone do that to a sweet girl like Bella? Then my heart sinked in my cold chest. A vampire. A vampire did this. A bloodsucker fiend. When that low life crosses my path it will reget life. "Wow, little brother what anger and rage coming off of you. I know what you are thinking. It is like I am reading your mind and well when that monster comes into are path we will see him in his grave."

Just then Bella started to stir in my bed soon she would awake. We both saw her sit up on the large bed and rub her eyes then she looked at us. **(A/N OR HERE)**

"Mornin' Darlin'" Jasper said in his lost accent.

"Good Morning, Bella." I added.

"Good.. Good Morning" she said shyly seeing that two boys watched her sleep.

"Do you want to get up? Or if you would like you can go back to sleep." I offered.

"I don't want to got back to sleep. I want to get up, please." she asked nicely. Jasper and I both let out a hand to Bella and led her down stairs.

Once we got down stairs we took Bella to the Kiction and asked if she was hungry. "A wlittle." she answerd.

"Alright Darlin' I have to go to the store. We don't have any food in the house." Jasper said as he got the keys to my car and headed out the door.

That just left Bella and myself. She was kicking her legs being that her legs didn't reached the ground. The out of nowhere I heard a crashed. Damn.

**(A/N NOT EVEN HERE)**

Emmett. Out of all people it was Emmett. As if it were on cue he came stolling on in. "Hey Hey Hey, little bro. Oh," he made eye contact with little Bella both of their eyes when wide,"Who is this? Eddie is this your girlfriend?" he asked stupidly as Bella giggled.

I chuckled to myself he was going to pay for that later, "One my name isn't 'Eddie' you know what happens when some on calls me that."I said some what darkly to him and only him he took the warning. One time I hid his left arm for weeks untill Rose yelled at me to _fetch_ it and she said it in a dog like matter. Like I was one of them, yuck. "And secondly this is Bella our guest. She will be staying with us for awhile." I told him as he sat next to Bella.

"Hiya Bella, I'm Emmett!" He said as he waved his arm very fasted in her face.

"Hello,"

_**Dude, is she the girl fround the fire?**_

I nodded.

Em and I kept small talk with Bella for awhile untill Jasper came back. "So Bells, if you don't mind the nickname," she shook her her 'no', "How old are you?" Em asked.

"Four and a whalf." she said added the cute little kid 'w' sounds to the words, again.

"What is you favorite thing to do?" he then asked hoping that she like games with balls. "Do you like footbal? Baseball? Kickball? Tag?"

She thought for a short min as she place her hand to her chin. "I like to wread and color. Baseball looks wlike fun. Daddy would watch it on the T.V."

Emmett seemed upset that she isn't into all the sports that he was into but "How about I teach you how to play baseball? I have played it for a very long time to I could help you." she like the idea of having Em help with the sport.

"Eddie? What do you like to do?" she asked in a cute like matter. I geuss that it was okay for her to call me 'Eddie' she was only four.

"Yeah, Eddie what do you like to do?" Emmett asked as I then thought of an idea that will get back at him for calling me that.

"I play the piano." I told her hoping that she knew what one was.

"O, they make a petty sound. I had CDs that played music from them." If she like the piano I could teach her. My thoughts then began to wander.

I heard my car turn off outside with a creeped Jasper walking to the house.

_**I cannot beileve that the cashier thought that it was werid for a 20 year old who has neverd shopped in a supermarket. Well I am not, atleast in years, but I have been in a supermaket it's just been a really, really long time. And then as I asked her what to buy she tried to hit on me. If the waves of lust I felt from her weren't enough to tell that. I almost lost it in the store. Then she tried that werid blonde move called 'The Bent and Snap' I'm married. She totally stalked me thoughout the store until I when to the check out. She gave me her phone number. I gave it to the male cashier that checked me out he did to seem to have a cursh on her. Ew. Sick vibes.**_

I gave a light chuckle and then saw Jaspers face._ **DON"T EVEN SAY A WORD EDWARD OR I WILL BREAK YOUR PIANO!!** _His warning was a good one but Alice's threats were always meaner. Well atleast it wouldn't be my word to share. There was noway that Alice didn't see that.

"O,o,o Whatcha you get!? Whatcha you get!?" asked Emmett jumping out of his chair as Bella sat quitley on her chair.

"I got food for Bella." Jasper said as he pulled out milk, cheese, bread, butter, pancake mix, and sirup I think Jasper needs a woman's touch when it comes to shopping.

_**Hey it was the best that I could do. It was that or have Spooky Stalker Lady follow me like a lost puppy**._

I had to give him that. "So Bella, would you like pancakes?"

**~Alright I have been at the computer for awhile and I have tried to bring back as much as I can remember. Most of the main points are there. Spelling is off. One of my favorites that I remeber from the real story was Jasper and the cashier and the Cullen Boys making pancakes mostly, but that is not until next chapter. I won't be able to update this soon schools is back on Monday, but some of my other stories have some chapters pre-written.**

**Love ya and review!**


	3. Pangycakes

**Sorry for the long update! You remember when I told everyone that most of the story was deleted, well it was, but I recovered(from what I had done in the 1st place) it. But what I rewrote, the 1st two chapters _Stromy Night_ and _Doctors, Emmetts, Stalkers, Oh My, _I did pretty well from memory. So here is the next Chapter!!!**

**_But first Jade's Witty Comments_....**

**Random Girl- So did you go to the Dance last weekend....**

**Me- Yeah. **

**Random Girl- .... with Edward?**

**Me- (Crying) NO! (Sob) He wasn't even there! (Stops crying) Was Jake there?**

**Random Girl- No! I was all alone (Sob)**

**Me- Do I own Twilight?**

**Random Girl- No, but I want my werewolf!!!**

**_Last Time...._** _**"So Bella, would you like pancakes?"**_

**Emmett's POV**

Pancakes. I loved pancakes. They came in all sorts of favors. Strawberry, white, devil's food, chocolate, dark chocolate, and greman chocolate! If I were human my mouth would of be watering.

"Not those kinds of cakes, you idiot." Edward muttered under his breath. It's not cake? "Emmett, they are the ones that look like you stepped on them." The flat ones? "Very good Emmett." he added like I was a five year doing something good. Well Emmett Cullen isn't a five year old.

Jasper was reading the box very carefully until I pulled it out of his hands and when to the stove. "Hey I was reading that!" Jasper half yelled but was quite not to scare Bella who giggled.

"You were taking to long. The only way for you to know what you are doing is to do it while you do it. " I said very nerd like.

"You know you made no sense what-so-ever." Edward said as he moved back to the table.

"I have to agree." added Jasper.

I placed a pan on the stove and poured some of the powder in the pan. I stood there holding the filper thing in my hand and my eyes close in victory. But my pride was cut off short when I heard a light giggle. I turned to see that little Bella laughing very hard. "Whats so funny, Bella?" I asked.

"Emmetts silly. Your makein' all wrong." she said. Then my dumb bothers started to join in on Bella's laughter.

They had one hand around each others shoulders laughing hard then said together, "Bella's right! You are as dumb as you look." Edward came over to the stove and turned it on and took the filper thingy out of my hand. "That's how you cook pancakes." He said with a proud grin on his face.

A smell came into the air. I wasn't sure if it was a good smell or a horrible smell. Food is unapealing to vampires. Then I was guessing when the loud beeping timer when off I guess it was time to filp it. "Emmett thats not a timer thats the fire alarm." Edward side as he ran to the beeping thingy at a human pace and pulled it from the wall and the noises stopped. Jasper took Edward's spot at the stove and poured water in the pan with the black looking powder.

"There wasn't anywater in it; how do you think it's surposed to cook it?" Jasper asked. The pancake was starting to bubble and I started to panic. I don't think it was surpose to have bubbles. I grabbed the pan and tried to filp it over, but I think that I over did it. It kind of got stuck to the ceiling. There was now a big black blob hanging out on Esme's kitcion.

The three of us stair at the ceiling, but we stopped when heard Bella giggle. We all turn to see her laughing at us. "You all are silly. Hasn't your mommy tough you how to make pangy-cakes?" she asked. Pangy-cakes? I thought we were making pancakes.

"They are the same thing Emmett." signed Edward.

Out of the three of us only Jasper was the brave one. " Sweetie? Do you know how to make pancakes?" Her eyes perked up and she smiled.

"Mmm-mmm. I used to make them with my momma. I can help, I'm a big girl." she siad as she pointed to herself with her thumb.

"Alright, Bella you put us incharge and we will listen to you." Jasper told Bella as he picked her up and sat her on the conter.

"The first thing you need is a bowl, a cup of water, and a spoon." she told us as we got the items she called for. "Then pour a cup of powder in the bowl and the water then mix it super well." Edward took care of that. "Then pour some of that into the pan." Jasper poured into the pan. "Now we wait till bubbles cover the top." I grabbed the pan. "Then filp it!" she said as I filpped it into the air, not as high as the first time, but the landing was not so great. I heard a loud spat and then turned around.

"Emmett!" Jasper shouted. The pancake landed right on his face. I laughed but then it was a mistake.

"Emmett, if I were you I would run." Edward said as if nothing was new. Jasper's anger was so high I could feel it. I ran to the door at human pace then I boltted into the forest with Jasper right on my tail.

**Edwards POV**

After the two left it was just me and Bella again. "Hey, Bella how about I try this again without my brothers help?" I asked

"M-kay." she told me nodding.

I did everything that she said before, the right way, and came out with one perfect pancake out of the entre box. I placed it on a plate and gave it to her with some maple on it. Her smile grew wide as she saw her food. "Thank you, Eddy-ward." she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Your welcome, Bella."

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"No, Bella. That was all that was in the box." I told her.

"I could share with you, Eddy-ward, my momma told me always to share. You need to eat breakfast too; it's the most improtant meal of the day." she told me.

"No thank you, I all ready ate before you got up this morning, so go a head and eat and tell what you think."

She ripped up a chunk of the pancake, I should of ofter to cut it, and placed it in her mouth, chewed then swollowed. I hoped that she liked them. "It's very good Eddie, thank you." She said as she countinue to eat. I geuss that the name 'Eddie' was better the "Eddy-ward" atleast she tied to say my name.

Once she was finished I placed the plate in the sink. Shortly after that Jasper and Emmett finally came back. Jasper still had some pancake still on his face and Emmett was covered with leaves.

"Well, well, well, it looks like," Emmett paused to clean off the leaves, "that wlittle Eddie can cook." I let my rage grow inside of me, but not on the outside even Jasper could feel it.

"Jasper keep an eye on these two I'll be right back." I said as I got up and went to the door. Let's just say Emmett's jeep doesn't float.

Jasper kept Emmett busy, but as I left Jasper cleaned his face off and he said, "You get what you had coming."

When I got back to the house, ten minutes later, everyone was in the 'living room'. Emmett was on the floor infront of Jasper and Bella who were sitting on the couch. I took a sit next to Emmett. _**What did you do? Eddie?** "You'll see, dear brother, you'll see."_ I said a little darkly.

Amoment or so later we heard a car pull up. And three blurs came threw the door; one to Emmett, another to Jasper and the other standing in the middle of the room.

**_Please Review! I love it when people like yourselfs do that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Next The Girls POV's to all the waited._**


	4. Welcome Home Girls

**I am so HAPPY! I am starting to get reviews! So please review I will give out digi-chocolate chip cookies!**

**_But first Jade's Witty Comments_....**

**Random Girl- So Val-day is coming up, are you going to buy your crush a flower from ASU (My schools Student Goverment)**

**Me- Mmm-mmm.**

**Random Girl- Who did you by one for?...Edward?**

**Me- I wish! If I were to get one for him he would have about 600 from the other girls from my school.**

**Random Girl-Then who did you get one for?**

**Me- Sleave Guy. (The guy I like)**

**Random Girl- ?**

**Me- He's so hot!**

_**Last time~ **_

_**Amoment or so later we heard a car pull up. And three blurs came threw the door; one to Emmett, another to Jasper and the other standing in the middle of the room.**_

**Jasper's POV**

Alice came running into the living room and into my arms. "Hello, Alice I missed you." Oh, how I missed her and to have her in my arms again was pure bliss, happiness, and I could tell the same with Emmett and Rose. But in all the mix of happiness and rejocing I felt fear. I pulled slightly away from Alice she felt something wrong too. Bella, she was frighten. I looked to find her and saw that she was hinding behind Edward.

Edward bent down so that he was eye to eye to her. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm scared." she said in a very light whisper.

**Edward's POV**

I thought that I should play along with the shaid and whispered, " Why are you afirad?"

"There are more people here."

She must be shy of new people. She is just a small girl. "Well if I were afriad, I would be afirad of Alice she can be quite terrifiying." I said lightly teasing making Bella giggle and the others quietly laughed to themselfs.

Bella notice that Esme was starting at her. She looked very curious at Esme. She left my side and went to Edme who was in the middle of the room. Esme was very happy, Alice must of had a vision of Bella, of the girl that was standing in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Bella. What is your name?" Bella asked Esme.

"Esme. Nice to meet you sweetheart."

Bella quickly thought then asked " Are you Jasper's, Emmett's, and Eddie's Mommy?" Esme looked up at me when she said my name but I just shurged my shoulders.

"Mmm-mmm I'm their mom, why are they in touble?" she asked thinking of ways we could get in touble about 99.9% were about Emmett.

"No, you are." she said sweetly.

"Why is that?" she asked slightly confused.

"They never learned how to cook pangycakes from their momma." Everyone started to laugh, that not incolding Jasper, Emmett, or I.

After everyone was finished we retreated to the couches. Bella sat on Esme's lap. They like each other instintly. Esme really liked Bella as if she was her daughter. Esme started to think about what Bella ment by cooking pancakes, well at least not yet.

"HI BELLA!! I'M ALICE!!" Bella jumped a little when Alice said this aloud. She then started a normal volume "I'm can see it now we are going to be little sisters!"

"I have never had a sister before. That sounds like fun!"

"Well you have two sisters the one over there is Rosalie. " Alice pointed and Bella gave her a smile.

Rosalie tried to give Bella the best smile she could give in return, she was just in envy that she wasn't getting attention.

"Are you the kinds of sisters that will make me go shopping?" Bella asked sounding like she doesn't like that actvity,"Ew. I don't like clothes shopping."

Alice gasped that. "You. Don't. Like. Shopping?" she was in compete shock. "Well Bella before you know you will like shopping as much as I do." she added with pride. Thats a scary thought.

**Bella's POV**

Everyone here was really nice to me. I liked Esme. She was as nice as a mommy. I hope that me mommy is doing okay. Maybe she is at the doctors and Carlisle is watching over her and daddy. I was lucky for Jasper to save me, he and his brothers, sisters, and his parents were very kind to me.

The boys were very silly when they made me breakfast. I have never seen anyone have that many problems cooking; well maybe daddy he had problems with grill cheese. It must be a thing with guys and cooking things in pans.

"Esme?" I quietly and nicely.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I liked the way she called me 'sweetheart'.

"Can I have something to drink, please?" I asked.

"Why of course, sweetie." she told me. I got off her lap and she took my hand and walked to the kitction. I saw Emmett's eyes widen with fear. I wonder why is that?

Once we went threw the doors I felt Esme stop. Was she frozen? I saw that she was looking at something. I looked at it too. I giggled it was the boys black icky pangcake right in the middle of the ceiling. I could tell that Esme was mad. "Is this why you told me that they didn't know how to cook, Bella?"she asked me as kindly as if we were in the living room, she was mad at me atleast..

"Mmm-mmm. They ran into some problems the first time." I told her. Then as if were on cue the black pangcake mess fell to the floor. Esme pulled me behind her so the mess wouldn't get on me. I could see that she didn't like the mess that was in her kitcion. She quickly went to the sink and got me a glass of water and with a joyful smile said "Here you go Bella."

"Thank you,"

"Do you mind staying in here amoment? I have to go and have chat with my sons about the mess they created."

"Ok-tay" I told her.

After she left all I heard was "EMMETT CULLEN!!" then it was quite for five mins.

I finished my water and placed my cup in the sink. I desided to wait at the table. Not even a moment later I heard a car pull up in the drive. I didn't see anything outside; I was too short to see out the window. A tall man with blond hair came threw the door wearing a white doctors coat. He caught my eyes and smiled a very warm smile. "Hello, Bella." he told me.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"So how are you feeling? Better I hope?" he asked joining me at the table.

"I feel better; just a little tried."

"Why are you all alone in here?" he asked.

"Esme got really mad at Emmett and the others. Mmm. I think mostly Emmett, because they made a mess in here, so she wanted to talk with them and asked if I could wait here for a little bit."

Carlisle and I sat at the table for a few more mins. I liked talking with him, he was very interesting. Alice called us back to the room. "Let's go Bella there is something I need to tell you." He said as he ofter out a hand to me. I took his hand wondering what was the matter. Did something bad happen?

**~~ Readers that I love please review for me like I said if you review for me free digi-cookies! I don' t want to sound pushy but I will update when my reviews reach 35 for this story. Right now it is at 28 so you are almost there! And just to add I know that I am a bad speller, sorry.**

**Jade**


	5. What Happen?

**I am competely over joyed with you my readers! I am starting to feel all warm and fuzzy like a teddy bear with your reviews! But please review. I think that I will try to update until I have 43 reviews to update again! I love you All!!!**

**_But first Jade's Witty Comments_....**

**Me- I wish I were a vampire.**

**Random Girl- Why? **

**Me- I could have a super power like Edward, but I like I want to move things with my mind.**

**Random Girl- Maybe you should ask Stepthenie Meyer to have you as a character in her books. I mean you name is pretty rare the rulers of the vampire world would just want your name in their coven.**

**Me- So do I own Twilight?**

**Random Girl- No.**

_**Last time~ **_

**_Carlisle and I sat at the table for a few more mins. I liked talking with him, he was very interesting. Alice called us back to the room. "Let's go Bella there is something I need to tell you." He said as he ofter out a hand to me. I took his hand wondering what was the matter. Did something bad happen?_**

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what Carlisle wanted to talk about. I went to sit on the opened spot on the couch which was next to Emmett. He seemed to welcome me with a funny lookin' smile. I didn't realized that Carlisle was kneeling down in front of me and he was looking me right into the eyes with deep emotion. It almost looked like he was going to cry, like tears were coming to his eyes in away but they weren't going to fall.

The feeling in his golden eyes were so filled with emotion I felt like I was going to cry too. "Don...Don't cry, Carlisle." I told him as the emotion started to take over me.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but... You remember anything from last night?" he asked being calm and kind.

I thought for amoment as the memories started to fill my head once more. "I remember what happened last night." I told him sadly.

"Could you tell us everything that you remember?" he asked. I looked around and saw that all of the Cullen's were looking at me with questionable, curious, and painful looks. I took a deep breath and desided that I felt safe and only kept my eyes on Carlisle.

"Before the fire started I remembered that I heard screaming from down stairs from my bedroom, it was past my night-nighttime. I got out of my bed and opened my door. I quitely went to the stairs and saw that all the lights were on in the T.V. room. That's when I heard two people I haven't heard before. Then I heard crashing down stairs. I heard my momma scream again.

"Then I heard a man's voice but I wasn't sure what he was saying. After that something when threw something made of glass break. I started to get really scared so I ran back to my room and closed the door and hid under my bed. Then the next thing that I remember is a burning smell, and a wlittle after that Jasper came." I said as the tears were begining to start to fall down my face.

I then come to mind the last thing I remember was Jasper finding me. Why didn't momma or daddy come and get me? Tears started to fill my eyes faster. "Ar...Ar...Are my momma and daddy okay?" I asked wrlyly.

Carlisle moved closer and took my warm hands in his cold ones. The coldness felt nice like the other Cullen's. "Bella I don't know how to tell you this but your parents were lost in the fire. I'm so sorry," he told me. The tears started to fall, but I didn't have hard sobbing sounds it was all just tears. Before I knew I was picked up in Esme's arms and I cried in her shoulder until I fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Bella cried until she was competely wore out and fell asleep on Esme'e shoulder. I felt horrible for Bella. She heard the acttackers as they took her parents. I let out a light growl at the low lifes that had her parents.

"Carlisle? Where is she going to go? Does she have any realitves?" Esme asked.

He looked down and shook his head, "No, she doesn't have any family left." Esme gripped Bella tighter in her arms. That would leave only one other place for her to go. An orpanage.

Alice had a vision of Bella waking up soon. "Esme? Could I take Bella to my room? She can sleep better in my bed." Esme agreed and handed me Bella. I carefully carried her to my bed, like I did this morning, and covered her up. I stayed with her for 10 mins or so until she started to stir.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and the dry tears. She was surpised that she was in my room, and jumped alittle bit when she saw me. She gave me a weak smile and wipped her eye again. "I know what's its like." I told her as she looked at me slightly confused. "I know what's its like. You may not be able to tell, but Esme and Carlisle are not my birth parents, they are my adopive parents."

"Really? All of you look the same. You had cold handys, and gold eyes." she said.

"Nope. But my birth Mommy and Daddy both died a long, long time ago before you were born. They died from a thing call the Spainsh Flu. They were very sick and I was too at the same time."

All of a sudden I was taken in a hug by little Bella. She wrapped her little warm arms around me. "I...I'm sorry Eddie."

"Shh...Shhh." I soothe her as I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. "It's alright. I got 'better', " if that the word," and Carlisle took me in." I had already seen that vision from Alice and I already knew that out come. "Bella, if you would like, this is your choice and not anyone elses. You are welcome to stay here with us."

She was quite for amoment and the responed to my chest, "With you and your family?"she asked and nodded. "Everyone seems to be really nice, maybe even Rosie deep down, on the outside she kind of look mad at something." Everyone was here, but Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were out hunting; Jasper needed more.

I chuckled."Would you like that?"

"You mean that I can stay here with you and Esme and everyone like a family?" she asked.

"I know that we can never replace your family, but you could consider it as a growth in your family."

"I would like that very much, Eddie."

"But there is something that you should know....."

**_Thank you, Thank you. update and more will come._**

**_Falling_**


	6. Getting Pretty

**Sorry for the long wait but we had finals and I was sick for over the pass two weeks. I can't beileve I got almost 50 reviews. I love you all.**

_**last time .....**_

_**"I would like that very much, Eddie."**_

_**"But there is something that you should know....."**_

**_Edward POV~_**

This is something that I hoped Bella wouldn't overly react to and think differently about me and my family. The fact about us being blood sucking creatres of the night.

"What is it Eddie?" she asked so incinnedly with a confussed look crossing her face.

"There is something that I need to tell you, but I first need to know do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded. I looked out the window and saw that it was cloudy in a hour Alice said that it would clear up and the sun would be shining for the rest of the week. "How do you say that you and I go out?" I asked her. if I was going to tell her I was going to tell her everything.

"Mmm-kay." she responed.

"But first I think Alice has something for you..." as if were on cue the annoying pixie herself came dancing threw my door.

"Well hello, little Bella, did you have a good nap.' Alice asked and Bella nodded. "Well good, come with me Bella. Let's get you out of the dirty night dress. cleaned up, and you into to one of the cute outfits I just got you!" she said without a word a word from Bella and started to darg Bella to the bathroom she and Jasper shared. I laughed to myself, appearing to be alone, praying that Alice wouldn't tourment Bella too much....Hopefully

**_Alice POV~_**

I had Bella right where I wanted. I couldn't go another min longer with her in those horroible clothes. I filled the large bath with warm water and pleaty of bubbles for her to play in. The smoke smell was strong coming off her clothes and it was almost the middle of the day. I think I was too happy to throw away that night shirt away.

I returned to the bathroom to help Bella with her hair. She had bubbles from head to toe; she looked like a bearded man all over, it was hard not to laugh.

"Having fun, Bella?" I asked.

"Mmm-mmm."

I pour some water over her clearing the bubbles so I could wash her hair. I got the bottle of shampoo and started to rub it threw her hair.

"O strawberry."

"Do like strawberry shampoo?" I asked her just as I was about to risen out her hair.

"Yup, I like strawberry. it smells pretty." She told me.

After I was finished with washing her up I pulled her into my room and handed her a blue dress and undergranments and let her dressed as I when to clean up the bathroom.

Amoment later I went back to my bedroom and saw that Esme was going to brush Bella's hair. "You have beauitful brown hair, Bella." Esme commented.

"Thank you, Esme." Bella said as a small blush started to cross her cheeks. Esme continued to brush Bella's hair lovingly just as a mother would. I think Esme would make a great mother, I mean she was like a mother to me. I may not remember anything of my human life, but if I remembered her I would wish she was like Esme. Before Esme was finished with Bella's hair she tied a bow in her hair that was a dark blue ribbon that matched her dress.

After we're finished we took Bella back down stairs. Everyone was now gone out hunting and soon Esme and myslef would join them. We were going to leave Bella with Edward when we were out and he was going to tell her about us. My visions were not yet clear on her answers about us, but i knew they weren't bad. I Hope.

**Bella POV~**

I was wearing a pretty blue dress that Alice got me. I like the color, but I hope that Alice didn't spend a lot money on it. It looked like it costed a millyion ( Million) dollars.

Everyone was gone from the house all but Esme, Alice, me and maybe Eddie. He said he was going to take me somewhere, I wonder where?

"Bella is that you?" someone asked making me jump that person let out a small chuckle. I turned to see tha it was Eddie I smiled at him. "I almost didn't reakize (AN: I was having problems spelling. could you image edward with missed spelled words?) you." he said making me blush a little making him laugh more. "You look very lovely, I think if Emmett were here he would take you over Rosalie." I giggled.

I stood there nerviously for a moment. I wasn't sure what to do; it was the same for the rest of them, but it look like they were having a talk about something with out words. I looked up to Edward. I haven't notice that he had really pretty hair.

"So Bella are you ready to go?" Edward asked and I nodded.

I turned to Alice and Esme,"Thank you for helpping me come clean and for the pretty outfit and my hair."

"Oh you are most sirtently welcome, Bella dear." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Your welcome, Bella, just tried not to get anything on you dress." Alice told me as she headed to the door with Esme.

"I'll try." I said as the both of them when out the door leaving just me and Edward.

He turned to me and asked, "Ready to go?"

**Edward POV~**

Bella and I went by car to the edge of the dirt road. Bella was quite the whole ride. I wish I knew what was rolling threw her child-like mind. "Alright Bella we're almost there, we just have to go a little ways on foot, okay?" I asked as she just nodded her head with a happy smile upon her face.

I helped her out and she took my hand and I felt her small warm hand; warm my soul. I knealed down beside her. "Bella do you remember when Jasper ran really fast and you had your eyes closed?" I asked.

"A wlittle. It was scary at first."

"Well to get where I am going to take you to I need to run very fast to get there before the day is out."

"Mm-kay." she said. I picked her up in my arms, reminded her to close her eyes as she cung to my shirt, and boltted to my meadow.

**Sorry for the shortness. My spelling is off and it is very late. Night. **


	7. Truth Sister

**So it's finally "Mid-Winter" break. I can't beileve how much people like my story and I thank you for all viewing and reviewing all I have written so far. All my reviews are wonderful, but one review caught my eye, not naming any names, but they said that I am a good writer, but I tent to be lazy when it comes to spelling. Yes I will agree with it when it comes to spelling, and when I know that it is spelled wrong, I leave it wrong on my behalf. and I think that isn't right but when it comes to the times that I get a chance to write it is later in the day and after that I go to bed, so I don't get a chance to look up the spelling and for readers like you and I we like to read updates in the stories ASAP, so I'm sorry. **

**Last time~**

_"Mm-kay." she said. I picked her up in my arms, reminded her to close her eyes as she cung to my shirt, and boltted to my meadow._

**Bella's POV**

We were running threw the woods kind of like how Jasper took me to his house last night. The wind was a little cold but not over bearing but being only in the light blue dress that Alice gave me to wear it was a little cold. I moved closer to Eddies chest hoping that I could sat warmer, but like him he was cold like all of the Cullens.

I didn't dare open my eyes, it was a scary thought. What if we hit a tree, or worst... fall? But it seem that at times the only way that I knew that we were moving was that light breeze of coldness brushing against my uncovered arms the dress had very short sleaves.

A few mins later we came to a stop I didn't feel the cool breeze anymore. " You may open eyes now, Bella" he said calmly. I opened my eyes slowly at first only looking at Eddie's dark shirt then up to him. "Where here now. This is where I wanted to tell you the family secret. I thought I would bring you to some where that is speaical to me." He said as he pause to point at the opening in front of us. There was a meadow up a head and it had many pretty flowers in it. It was beauitful.

"Wow, it's very pretty. I like the flowers." I told him without taking my eyes of the very pretty flowers.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Mmm-mmm."

He placed me carefully on the ground then he sat in the grass in criss-cross apple sauce, like how we sat in day care, I quickly sat down a cross the same way.

He didn't look at me for awhile, he kinda looked like he was in deep thought, I wonder what he was thinkn'?

"Bella? I don't know how to tell you this, but you that I look a lot a like my family eventhough I am adoptive?"

"Yep. You all have very cold handies, you can run superfast, everyones eyes was either blackish or like a lighter shade of gold like yours," I said as I pointed to his face, "and you look very pale. My Momma used to say if you look pale you maybe sick, and not like a bucket that you can make sand casltes with. Are you sick, Eddie?" I got worried, "I.. Is you family sick too?"

"No,no,no it's not like that were fine don't worry." He calmed me down seeing me about to cry. "You know that the things that you just listed about my family and I," I nodded, "well they are not things that you find a normal human. Bella, my family and I are no longer humans, we were once a long time ago, were're vampries."

Vampires? Where did I hear that name before? OH! I remember now! It was late one night and I when down stairs to see if anyone was up to git me a drink of water. I heard the T.V. on and went into the living room to see Daddy sleeping on the chair. I heard a scream and jumped. It came from the T.V. I remember the girl on the T.V. saying something like 'Draucla don't eat me' and then the man put his icky mouth and two of his teeth were super long and he ate her.

"I lik..lik...like Drakula?" I asked slightly shaken. "But you seem to nice you wouldn't eat me would you?"

He had a look of disbeileve on his face, "I think you mean 'Draucla'and we are not like that horror book that was made years before your time and mine, and I wouldn't harm you nor the rest of the family we see you as already a member of the family." He gave me a reasuring smile before he bowed his head like he was said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you feelings." I looked down to for feeling bad that I made him sad.

He looked up, "No you didn't hurt my feelings it's just that since when I saw you last night memories from my human past came back that I was trying to cast out. You see, Bella, when I was human I had a young sister. No one else knows about her, but to me you reminded me of her. She was a lot younger then I am, around the age gap that I appear from you, she had long brown hair like my fathers and she was always happy. I was always the big brother when I could be. When times go rough she seemed to be braver even if I actted it more. Then one day I was watching her and suddenly we're attacked by 'bad' people. They knocked me out and they took her. It was my fault that she was taken, and I blame myself everyday for it."

**Edward's POV**

I have never told anyone about my real sister, the gulit feeling never left for I, her older brother, let them take her. I hoped for a second chance with Bella. She pulled a strong remembelice to her. Her hair, her happiness, almost everything about Bella reminded me of my younger sister everything but Bella's eyes. Her eyes were her own.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You were out. I think that your sister would understand." If it were her she would of said it the same way as Bella just gave. "What was her name?"

At first I didn't want to speak. With all the shadows I have cast I locked her name within them and I haven't said it aloud since the day had the funeral in her memory three years after she when missing. But the only way to get guilt of your chest is to face it. "Her name was Annette, but I was the only one to call her Annie."

"That's pretty name." She said going in to deep thought and quitely looked at the flowers.

_**~An hour or so later~**_

The time has come for the sun to shine and I was going to tell Bella that last thing that made me a vampire. As I waited for the sun to come out of the clouds I told Bella the real facts about being a vampire and not what Hollywood thinks of us like with the crosses, sunlight, and garlic and the others.

"Bella there is one more thing that I haven't told you yet about us. What it is about us going into the sun. We will not burn up like in movies or books something else happens. Stay right here," I pointed to the spot under the tree where we currently were at. She nodded.

I got up at human pace and walked to the opening in the meadow. "This is what happens if we were to go out into the sun." I slowly placed my entrie body out into the sun. Once the light touched my icey skin I felt warmth. I closed my eyes to take in the moment in the rare sun that shined in this rainy town. I heard a small gasp escape Bella.

"You...Your beautiful." was all she said as she watched my skin sparkcal in the rays.

**Bella's POV**

I gave out a small yawn. "Come on Bella lets take you home." I nodded tiredly. We had spend the whole afternoon out with the pretty flowers. I got up from the tree and started to walk over to Eddie who was waitting no more 20 feet way where the forest starts again. I don't know how but on my way to him I got my foot caught on a root and fell into the mud. OH NO! Alice's dress! I ruined it!

Eddie rushed over very fast so fast it was like lighting in the sky. He bented down and helpped me up. "Bella? Are you alright?" He asked me as he brushed off my dress.

"I'm sorry, I got Alice's dress all icky." I felt the tear prick my eyes, "I hope Alice will still be my friend." I whispered as I hind my head down to my chest so he wouldn't see me cry.

I felt his cold hand under my chin. He lightly pulled my eyes so they meet his. "It's alright Bella, these things happen, there was no way for you to know that you would trip."

"I trip a lot." I said mostly to myself but I knew he would hear it.

"And don't worry about Alice I am sure that she will still be your friend no madder what."

"But I think this dress costed a lot."

"No need to worry Bella, when you are as old as we are money isn't a problem. Thats why Alice goes on her shopping trips, a lot."

**Alice POV~**

I waited down in the living room for 5 seconds until Edward and Bella came in before I rush Bella up stairs to change out of the dirty dress. She looked sad. I remeber what the vision said about Bella being worried that I won't be her friend anymore. Once I changed her into fresh jammies I turned to look at her." Bella I would never not want to be your friend, your like my little sis."

She looked at me questionly.

"Opp's! Thats right Edward didn't tell you. I can see the furture."

" So we can still be friends?" she asked.

"No, we're better then that we're sisters!" I said as I jumped over to Bella and pulled her into a great big hug. She was my sister.

**Well I thought that I would go a little different than the other 'Baby Bella' fanfics. And for all of you let me say this IT IS STILL BELLA X EDWARD. I thought that if I go and say that Edward had a real little sister like Bella in his past life it would give me a good twist in the story for now as Big protective Brother and little sis. I wrote a lot and so please review and most likely -not for sure- next friday I will have a new one up.**

**Peace!**


	8. An End & an Beginning

**Sorry for the late update I had a lot of projects due and I am not looking forward to them, or the ACTs, but job training should be okay. My first Job ever! And Twilight came out on Friday and I was sooo happy! Who wasn't? even with the techical errors (I wish to take part in film for college). So when you review for fun tell me if you how may times you watched Twilight this last weekend. **

**_Carlisle POV~_**

The end of the week sooned finished upon a few days after Bella's arrival. She always seemed to be quite and kept to herself and she liked to follow Esme around the house. Just the other day the both of them made cookies. Esme did so to hopefully make Bella talk. She may be in shock from her parents or she was just very shy, but Bella slowly began to open to Esme. It was good to see my wife happy. I have never seen her this happy before.

Bella seemed to be a very intresting young girl she is very different then other girls that are her age. But that was a good thing about her. On my day off I kept very close eye on her. Sunday she seemed to be more inoved as she stayed with us: she must just be very shy.

But today was a hard day for Bella. She might not understand being the age she is, but soon she will. Today was the funeral for both of her parents. I had to go to work, and if I could of went I would have for Bella's shake. I have meet the chief from time to time but it was mad house at work, so Esme when with her.

I got home a hour or so later before they came back. The others were already home fom school doing homework(which was maybe only 5 mins after they got home unless your Emmett and take hours), hunting or whatever came to mind. I was in my office when they got back, I put down the book that I was currently reading and went down stairs.

I saw Esme holding Bella's hand in hers. Bella had a shock expression on her face of sadness, but there wasn't any tear stains on her cheeks. I bent down to her level to look at her in the eye, "How are you doing Bella?" I asked very kindly seeing that she was in pain, but by her expressions she didn't know what to think.

She gave a weak nod in response. "Momma Esme," the new name that she gave Esme, "I think I just want to sleep." I gave Bella a sadden smile she was already like a daughter to me and it hurt me to see her in this upset state. Esme took her up stairs, changed Bella out of the black dress that she wore and into same soft pink pj's, and told her goodnight.

After a moment my lovely wife was in my arms. She seemed to be in a slightly sadden state kind of like Bella but not as deeply as her, "I hope she will be okay, Carlilse, she held all her emotion in. I'm afriad that the shock has began to sink deep in side of her. I can't bare to see her upset."

"In do time, my dear. It may be awhile but soon a smile will cross her face."

**Bella's POV**

I laid awake for the most of the night. It took me awhile to fall asleep and when I did I fell into a very deep sleep the first time in a long time.

I just woke up from a terrible dream. It was a dream about the night my parents died. I remember everything from the screaming to the fire it just keeps replaying in my mind like a broken record. I didn't want to think of it but I felt like I was alone. Momma and Daddy not being around any more. I was going to miss Momma telling me stories and Daddy watching sports on T.V.

I got up nervously up out of my bed that was in my room. Alice was makin' it pretty. It was light blue. Once I was off the bed I grabbed a throw blanket that was placed at the end of my bed and headed out into the darken hallway.

**Edward's POV~**

I was lying on my black couch listening to light music trying to drown at the others...activities. If I was ever upset or worried I would listen to piano music. I let my mind gild with the sounds. I was suddenly taken by the sound of my door opening all the way. Before I even looked I knew that it was Bella. I sat up.

"Could.. could I come in Edward." with in the week she was able to say mine and Carlisle's names a little better. I saw that she held a small blanket with her at the door, but no tears.

"By all means, Bella." I told her nicely. She closed the door the best she could and slowly came to sit with me on the couch. I sat looking to her and saw that she was in a bum mood. She wrapped herself in the blanket. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"It feels like a piece is missing and it is like I am not going to get it back." she told me in a sadden expression just jumping into the matter.

"I know but time heals all wounds" I told her. She started to sniffle and tears started to fall down her cheeks. I picked her up and placed her in my lap. She cried and I let her. I rubbed small circles on her back and made quite soothing sounds as she cried. This is the first time she really opened up to anyone about her parents.

As her cries ended she wrapped her small arms the best she could around waist. "Edward?" she asked in the lightest whisper," Will you promise to be around?"

I would always keep an eye on her; no harm would ever come to her as long as I was around. She was a little sister to me and I was never going to let anything happen to her like Annie. "I promise." I told her. I felt her smile as she hugged me tighter. After her cries ended her tummy growled. I chuckled lightly, "Are you hungry?" I asked her knowing that she when to bed before it was dinner time for her, she nodded shyly. "Stay here I will be right back, okay?"

"Mmm-kay."

I got up at human speed and then I ran down stairs to the kiction at inhuman speed. I got two cookies from the freezer and a glass of milk for Bella and raced back up stairs to her with her snack.

I when back to the room and saw that Bella sat on the floor and I joined her. She was leaning her side on the front part if the couch. I gave her the milk and a cookie, "This cookie is for you and this one is for me, but you have to do me a favor. Since I am unable to taste any type of human food I want you to eat for me and to enjoy for me." I told her making her laugh. She took the cookie and ate it slowly ate it with the other one and drank her milk.

After she was finish she didn't want to leave. I didn't mind if she stayed she was more then welcome and I enjoyed having her as company. After awhile I went to turn up the radio so it was able to be heard by the ears of a human. Bella's eyes began to get heavy, "I like Clarie do Loon" she said as she fell deeper into unconscious. Clarie de Lune was one of my favorites I was surprised that she knew the title at such a young age. I picked her up and placed her on my bed. I watched over her as she slept making sure to keep the bad dreams out of sight.

**Emmett's POV~**

Yes! It's Sunday! And you know what that means. Carlisle is off from work! And today is the day that we can finally play baseball! It was just the thing to bring up Bella's spirits and she has never seen baseball with vampires before.

I got my bat and ball and sat in the car waiting for Bella to get up. How much longer would I have to wait? It was like 4(hrs):35(mins):58(secs) if my mind didn't lose it's self. I heard Jasper and Edward sigh, they thought it was stupid of myself that I was in the car already. Well when the time comes I will be the frist one to be ready!

It was another four hours before Bella woke up and once she finished getting ready, after eatting and getting dress, it was another two hours. It was 10:00 when Bella came up to the side door where I sat. She knocked on the door a few times. I opened the door slowly. It was the first time in days I saw her smile, "I heard you were waitn' on me." she said happily.

I picked her quickly off the ground and sat her next to me in the car, "You Betcha! I have been waiting for like FOREVER!!" I exclaimed.

"I can't wait to play I always wanted to learn how, you'll teach me right Emmett?" she asked. I nodded.

I couldn't wait until we reached the field; we had to ride by car. I wanted to get there as soon as possible, I was going to just going to run there with Bella tied to my back. Everybody, and when I mean everybody I mean Rose too, thought it was a horroable idea. We would of made it a lot faster if my stupid mind reader brother didn't drown my Jeep. They need to breathe too!

"Om Emmett, no they don't, it's just where I put it, it won't run anymore." Argh! I need to find my Jeep! I have looked everywhere and it's nowhere to be found!, "You'll never find it, you know that right?" Oh I will and and I will get him back too, "Good luck, Emmett." he add nonamused. Only if there was away to get him out of my head. Oh! I know I'll sing... 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world...'

Bella stayed close to Esme once we reached the clearing. Even if they only knew each other for a short awhile they had a bond that takes years to form. They sat on a blanket under a tree while Jasper sat up the bases with Carlisle and Alice and Edward were warming up. Shortly after we heard the first crack of thunder. We meaning Alice, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and I took our spots in the fleid, Bella was going to sit out with Esme for a little bit she wanted to see how to play, and let's the game began!


	9. Unwanted Guests

**So my lovely readers I have a new chapter for this story. It is my favorite one to write and I love the reviews that I get for it. I am slowly coming out of my writers block. The idea for this chapter just came on top of my head as I was typing today. It may not make sense towards the end but with this idea I think that I can go into more of the backgrounds of some of the charaters that I own aside from the ones that I do not own from Twilight. I would like it if you all would help me out with some ideas for the story . I will give credit when credit is due. It would make me very happy. It is also my B-day and this is my gift to you! **

_**Bella's POV**_

Now I understand why they couldn't play when it was nice out, because when they would hit the ball a loud noise that was like thunder sounded. It would make me jump everytime and Esme held me on her lap. It was fun watchn' them run superfast around the bases. At times it was hard to tell who was winning because they were fast. Everyonce in a while Esme would say something to the rest of them, mostly to Emmett and Jasper, because they were cheating.

After lunch it was just Emmett and me on the side lines hitting the ball as the others continued their game. I had my very own red bat and a big white ball. I was having fun hitting with Emmett. He didn't throw as hard as he was doing with the others. I hit the ball as hard as I could senting it no more then 30 feet. I waited for Emmett to quickly go at his fast pace to pick up the ball, but he stayed at the same spot looking at Alice who was many yards away who looked like she was staring off to space.

Everyone had serious looks on their face as they watched Alice. It only made me nervious.

_**

* * *

**_

Esme's POV

All of a sudden everyone had stopped playing and turned to Alice who was having a vision. Seeing whatever Alice had saw made Edweard growel; something wasn't right. I abanded 3rd base and ran over to Bella and picked her up. Something not good was coming and it was coming fast.

**_

* * *

_**

Alice's POV

I came out of the vision seeing all my family member frozen in their spots apart from Esme who was now with Bella and Jasper who was now at my side with his hands on my shoulders calming me.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked calmly to me.

"A group of nomads are coming; they heard us playing and they are on their way. They aren't the friendly as most. I saw two but their were two more I heard in their voices. We need to hurry, we need to get Bella out of here now." I said in a normal voice do to Jasper's effect on me.

"There is no time. If we leave they would just follow our scents." Carlisle said. With that everyone ran to Esme, Emmett and Bella. Bella looked a little shaken from not knowing what is going on in Esme's arms and Emmett was growling to the side.

"If we can't run we need to try to cover up Bella's scent." Edward said. I looked into the furture and saw that it would work.

"Everyone grab a piece of your clothing and give it to Bella. Esme put Bella's hair down too." Everyone pitch in Emmett gave Bella his hat, Esme her gloves, and Edward his jacket. From a far it looked like Bella was just an girl in a fancy rain coat that would be her right size. Then everyone made a small semi-circle around Esme and Bella.

At the clearing up a head two nomads came into view and stopped in front of us. There was a woman with fire like hair and a dark skined man to her left. It was only the two of them and no more. My visions never lie, _Edward keep a look out; there is two more somewhere_, I thought to my brother. He nodded his head in response.

Carlisle stepped closer to the two with Edward to his left as the rest of us stayed in front of Bella and Esme. " Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle said in his fatherly tone.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Laurent and this is Victoria." The dark skin man said. The both of them had bright right eyes meaning they had just fed not long ago.

"It seems that your hunting actitives has caused a public view. My family and I live in a permeant resident near by and we would like it if you would reframe from hunting from our land." Carlisle said there had been murders up not far from La Push.

'I'm sorry we didn't know the land was clamed." Carlisle nodded in forgiviness, "Could we join you? We were exploring the land as we were waiting for the rest of our party came back from hunting."

"That would be wonderful, a few of us were leaving, you can take their places." Carlisle added. So far I didn't see anything in the furture changing but one I thought we were out of the clear. I smelt a vampire suddenly behind us. They must of been fast maybe as fast as Edward. Everyone turned around to see Bella in the grasp of another female who had black eyes hungry with thrist.

**_

* * *

_**

Edward POV

I turned around as fast as I could to see little Bella in the grasp of a browned hair female who was no older then 15. Not only that she looked young something was oddly familar about her. Bella was frighten by the female. The female's eyes were black with thrist as she had them lock on Bella.

"So you are trying to kept a human as a pet? You know they never last." said the female running her nose up and down Bella's neck, " But they taste delightful." I growled and jumped at the female sending her to the ground. I didn't want her to hurt Bella. I also had a chance to look at the female eye to eye; there was something that ligered in my head. The brown hair, part of her voice, and how she looked. No, it couldn't be.

"Annie?" I said low.

Her eyes reopened in shock like she had scene a ghost. "Edward?...NO! It can't be! After I was taken a few years later the Spainish Flu hit and your name, and Mama's, and Papa's were in the paper. You should be dead..." she went quite.

I held her at the wrists down, the last thing I needed was for her to acttak Bella. With my senses I could tell that there wasn't any vampires around but them of my family. The others ran, the cowards.

"I could be asking you the same question, but we would be going around in circles. Now, if I let you go will you not acttak the girl?" I asked seriously.

"Fine," she said unwanting.

I let go of her and slowly got up. I turned to see Bella holding on tightly to Esme crying, Jasper and Emmett held death gares on there faces, and they others were still with wryliness.

"Everyone this is Annie, my sister." I said to them.

_**I will try this Idea with the addtion of Annie. She isn't a permeant charater in my story, you will all see later if I can get it to flow together nicely. And if I can get some help for you my readers for ideas; I am open to everything. And Please review. Thanks!**_


	10. Stories

**Sorry for the update, school has been getting really hard, Sr.'s leave in least then 2 weeks, and test and finals are murder. One of them is 150 questions with most likely a few essays next week. But atleast soon school be out. I have written a nice long, mult POV chapter, for the story not knowing when I am able to update again. I need reviews, they make the chapters come faster, how about when it hits about 100 reviews I will update again, so please review, thanks!**

**Alice POV**

With the encounter we had in the field with the nomads everyone returned home. Out of the cars Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and I rode back in the larger car as the rest of them went back in the other. Bella seemed to be a little shaken by the attack by Annie. I wouldn't blame her. Would she think of us as monsters? She saw how Edward jumped and pinned Annie and the rest of us filled with anger. Would she think that we are more dangerous then we try not to be?

I saw that Bella, who was sitting between Emmett and I, was sitting closer to me then to him. It was Emmett who showed the most anger then anyone who was in the car in the field. I took one of her hands and held it tightly, "Bella do you want to talk about it?" I asked kindly as she shook her head lightly 'no'.

I was pulled into a vision._ I saw that everyone was out hunting expert Bella and I. She seemed to still be shaken. She came over to me and started to say, 'Alice I think that I should tell this to someone, but I'm scared to...'_ and then the vision went blank.

Carlisle who notice from driving looked back in the mirror, "Alice is everything all right?" he asked as he was driving.

"Nothing to worry about Carlisle." Well lets hope so.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle took me and Alice home before the rest of them would join the others. Before anyone wanted Annie around me they wanted her to hunt. She had very scary eyes; they were rim red before turning dark as night. So at home it was just Alice and me.

I waited awhile before I went up to Alice's room. I need to tell someone. I was just very scared to tell. I hoped that Alice would understand. I knocked on her door lightly, even though she knew it was me, and she let me in.

I sat next to her on her bed and she waited for me to talk. "Alice I think that I should tell someone, but I am scared to." I told her looking at my hands.

"What is it darling? You know that you can tell me anything." she told me lovingly.

"Its just that.. that the night that my parents were taken..I..I.. didn't tell everyone the whole story." I started to stammer as I spoke.

She pulled me to her lap, "You can tell me hunny," she told me.

"The man who was with my parents said that if I told anyone he would find me and.. and .." I started cry. Alice moved her hand threw my hair,

"You can tell me I promise that whatever you tell me I will keep it and not tell anyone, alright darling?" I nodded.

**Alice POV**

"When I said that when I heard my mother's screaming I heard a man. Well I went down stairs and saw him. My mom was limp in his arms, and my father was breathing hard behind me. The man ha...had red eyes." So from what I am hearing now she didn't just hear her parents killer but she was face to face to it. "It was after the glass breaking I screamed, I didn't run to my room right away, the man with the scary red eyes came. He gave me a looked like I was some that tasted good. He came down to my level and said to me, 'You must be this little girl I have heard so much about. Why don't you be a good little girl and go up to your room, Isabella.' I got a look at my parents and started to cry some more, ' and if by the chance I let you live tonight, you may not tell anyone about this. Or if you were to do so I will find you and you will see the same faith as your parents young one.' " She cried harder into my chest.

**Bella POV**

After I finished crying and calmed down a bit I spoke again, "Alice will you promise not to tell anyone? I don't want that man to find me, I don't want to leave you and the others."

"I promise, Bella, and I will try to keep it from Edward. You will always be safe with me don't worry." she told me reassuring.

"Thank you Alice you are my favorite sister."

**Esme POV**

After everyone returned from their hunts we meet at the house. It was still late afternoon, but still dark for the rain storm that was pouring out cats and dogs as we speak.

I was one of the first to return, the last were Emmett, Edward, and his sister Annie. I didn't even know that Edward had a blood sister from when he was human. He would rarely talk about his birth parents but never of Annie.

I was currently sitting on the couch will Bella on my lap. I notice that she was still a little scared so I soothed her by humming a light tune as I brushed my hand threw her hair, she seem to relax a little.

About 10 mins later Emmett was the next to return home. He came into the family room with golden colored eyes refreshed from from a long hunt. He went up to Rose and gave her a kiss and then he turned to smile a toothy grin at Bella, for some reason she began to panic and hid her face into my chest crying; she was afraid of Emmett.

Emmett's happy smile faded as he saw Bella. He slowly came over and Bella gripped my shirt tighter in her hands. "Whats wrong Bells? Did I do something to hurt you?" He asked worried, but she didn't answer. He keeled down in front of couch and carefully placed a hand to Bella's back, "Did I scare you?" She nodded her head slowly but didn't look at him. He started to rub circles on her back, "I didn't mean to scare you Bella, I only wanted to protect you. You mean a lot to the family, my brotherly instincts kicked in, and I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. I couldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

Bella took in a sniffle before she spoke to Emmett, "You wanted to protect me?"

"Everyone wants to make sure nothing comes to harm you, Bella. It may seem like we are monsters when our anger rises and our vampiring sides comes out. It may seem scary to you, but we try to control it, it's just that sometimes it breaks free." said my loving husband.

"Yo...You aren't monsters. You all are my family, not monsters." Bella said.

"Do you forgive me Bells?" Emmett asked again.

"I do," she wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck hugging him, "Thank you for protecting me." she said to him.

He picked her up and hugged her back, "Your welcome,"

**Jasper POV**

Everyone was still in the living room awaiting the return of Edward and his sister. It had been a few hours since Emmett came back. Bella was sitting with him and Rosalie on the love set. Bella was drifting in and out of conscious, I could tell by her very tried eyes. Soon later Bella lost her fight and laid her head on Rose's lap and fell asleep.

Just over a half an hour later Edward and his sister arrived. She came into the room at vampire speed and stopped right front of Bella. Before she stopped I jumped up and crouched protectly in front of Bella and growled.

She growled back with her red eyes flaming, but dulled lightly. Her anger rose slightly when I took my action so I used my power to calm her down.

"You mean she lives with you?" she asked questioningly to no one in particular.

"Yes, and we want you to cause no harm to her. " Edward said in a firm strong voice and Annie backed away slowly with a snap added towards me. I was just about to jump and bite her when I felt my wife's small dedicate hand pressed against my chest. I snapped out of my protection mode and straighten out of my crouch and looked to her.

"It's aright, Jasper, she won't hurt her."**(A/N Where have we heard this before?) **Alice said kindly, but I could tell that she was hiding something with the waves of worriment and anguish. I sat on the floor in front of Bella just in case this 'Annie' tried something.

**Edward POV**

This couldn't be real I mean my little sister from my human life was here sitting across from me after she when missing over 100 years ago. I had so many questions from since I found and I had to know.

"Edward do you mine telling us about your sister that we had never heard about before?" asked Carlisle.

I looked to Annie and saw that her face was slightly hurt as she looked down to her lap. I felt somewhat guilty for not mentioning her before, "Annie, I'm sorry that I have never told them about you, but after you were taken I never could see to get over the pain."

She seemed to be taken by this and spoke with a happy smile, "It's alright big brother I understand." with the care free smile she had since she was five the last time I saw her. "Do you mind me telling? I will also tell my story for the reason for being here." she asked. I nodded a couraging her.

She then looked to Carlisle, as the leader, for his permission. "Go a head my dear," he said fatherly.

"My name is Annette Willow Mason, but big brother called me Annie. I was born in 1912 making my big brother 11 years older then me. There was quite an age gap between us, but that didn't matter because we did almost everything together. I would always wait for him to return from school, since I was too young to attend, and we would do many things with one another like going to the park or me just watching as he played the piano.

"One day in the summer he took me to the park with a pond to escape the heat of the blazing summer sun. On that day we were sitting under a large oak and he was telling me his plans of joining the army when out of nowhere some grabbed me and pulled me back, I called out to big brother. Some how big brother got me out of the man's hold for a short moment and told me to run. I run into another person who picked me up, I had enough time only to lock eyes with my brother before he was knocked out in the back of the head.

"I found out that they were vampires who had taken me when I was five. They thought I would soon my a good mate for one of their own when I was a few years older.

"A little over a year later the Flu hit and thats when I saw your name in the paper, big brother. I was very upset for your passing, and the one that was to be his mate kept me company and watched over me. He was very nice. His name was Antonio, turned at 15, and he made me feel safe in the 'vampire world' when I was still human. He never wanted to turn me, but then I was at 15 because I was very sick.

"After I had gain some control we left his coven and started exploring the world. We liked to sail, so we sailed to Spain because that was his home land. But sad to say on the way back we hit a storm and got spit up in the shipwreck, we weren't able to use our powers because of the humans. I haven't scene him since 1972.

"I wonder America for the rest of the decade until I found the group of other vampires that you found me with. I didn't want to be alone so I joined them. And here I am, big brother."


	11. The Next Day

**Sorry for the long update! School, work, and other projects have taken up a lot of time. Hopefully I can update almost once a week possible twice, but with it may only be once a week. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Bella POV**

I had to be sleeping for a long time. It was a hard sleep and it was deep. I didn't dream, but I was happy I didn't then I would be afraid if I had another nightmare. I saw that I was put in my room under the covers safely in my bed. I looked over to the large window and saw that the sun was just about to come over the clouds. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before I got up and went potty.

I went back to my bed room. Everyone must be down stairs so I thought that I would get dressed. I usually have Alice to pick out my clothes maybe I would be lucky if today I would be able to pick them out, but if it were on cue when I opened the doors to the closet Alice can threw my bedroom door, "Your up! Now I get to pick out your clothes for the day!" she said happily. I gave in knowing that made her happy to pick put clothes.

After I was changed Alice and I went down stairs. I held her hand as we went down, so I wouldn't fall, and because I felt safe with her knowing that she would keep me safe.

Once we reached the living room I only saw Jasper sitting on a chair reading. Rose and Emmett were in the garage, Carlisle was at work and Esme was in the kitction. Edward wasn't anywhere, nor his sister. I haven't seen him in a while, and I kinda missed him. If anyone of my family when missing for long periods I would miss them too, I would understand if they went hunting so it would be easier to be around me, but I can't stand to be away from them.

After a short moment Alice left to help Esme in the kiction leaving just Jasper and me in the room. He stopped reading and set his book down on the side table and looked up to me with a happy slime and waved for me to join him on the chair. I tried to get up by myself by, but I was too small so he helped me the rest of the way.

It hasn't just been just me and Jasper since he found me and brought me here. I like Jasper, he may have same problems being around me, but he seem to the nicest when he wasn't fighting his thirst. He also knew excitedly what was bothering me before I sad anything, it was like he knew I was feeling.

I sat on his lap quietly for a while before he said something. "How are you this morning, little one?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I said quietly looking down at my hands.

" I can tell that something is the madder, are you still frighten from yesterday?" he asked kindly. I only nodded my head and rubbed my sore arm lightly.

Jasper rolled up my sleeve revealing a deep dark bruise the size of a hand on my upper arm. His growl after seeing the mark made me jump. He quickly soften his expression and placed his large cold hand over it which made it feel better. "Thanks," I muttered.

We sat in silence until Esme and Alice called to say that the food was ready. I was about to get down from Jasper when he picked me up and carried me out of the room. The food was set up at the island and with the chairs when I sat it was hard to reach them then at the table, so Jasper let me sit on his lap as I ate.

While I was eating Esme, Alice, and Jasper were talking in their low vampire tones. Shortly later Emmett came in and took the empty sit next to Jasper and I. The other three were still taking to themselves so Emmett talked to me. "Hey whatcha eating?" he asked.

"Waffles," I took my fork and put a big piece on the end and held it out to him, "Would you like some, Emmy?" I asked. Emmett had the funniest look on his face I have ever scene before and all of a sudden the others stopped talkn' and looked over to Emmett.

"Yeah, come on Emmy, just one little bit." Jasper pushed. Emmett shook his head and I looked down sadden.

"Emmett don't hurt her feelings, just eat it." said Alice. Emmett sighed and I looked up and he had his mouth opened. I smiled happily before I placed it and Emmett's mouth. He chewed on the piece like it was something gross to him. His face was even more funnier which made me giggle and the others laugh.

The rest of the day when by slowly. I would watch out the window for Edward to come back but he didn't come. Rose tried to cheer me up when she got me a color book and some crayons, they made me feel a little better. Soon later I heard the knob turning on the main doors. I wished that it was Edward, but it was just Carlisle home from work.

He made his way over to where I was on the floor coloring and kneal beside me.

**Carlisle POV**

"Well hello sweet-pea.," I greeted her as I came home from work. At first she didn't look up from her drawing, but a moment later she looked up at me with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Carlisle, looked what I made!" she said happily holding her drawing. I took the drawing from her hands and sat next to her. On the drawing I saw drawings of everyone. It was the whole family made by her.

"Bella you made this?" I asked.

"Mmm-mm, do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it" I told her making her slime more.

"Do you think that everyone and momma will like it?"

"I'm sure that everyone will like it, and if your mother was here she would love it too." I told here kindly, but she looked at me confused.

"No I was hoping that Esme would be my new momma and I was also hoping that you would be my new daddy?" she asked shyly.

I picked her up and held her in the air, "I would be happy to be your new daddy. as long as that makes you happy?"

She nodded her head happy before she gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

Esme came into the room hearing what Bella said and said, "Bella, you want me to be your new momma?" she asked taken by surprised and Bella nodded. Esme, who was now happy and over joyed took Bella from my hold and held her tight in a hug never wanting to let go.

It now has only been a few hours since Bella had first called me her father. I sat with her at the table as she ate her dinner. Once she was finished she looked up to me like something was troubling her. "Is something the madder Bella?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you knew when Edward was coming back?" she asked.

Edward was out with his sister trying to get her to change her diet from humans to animals. He didn't trust his sister around Bella yet, he value her safety. And I knew that he wanted to rejoyce with his sister and talk about the things they missed over the years. I didn't know how long it take until they would return, " I'm not sure when he plans on returning, but it won't be for long. He just wants to make sure Annie doesn't hurt you so he will gone for a little while, okay sweet pea?" and she nodded.

It was time for Bella to go to bed. Alice just finished changing her clothes and giving her a kiss on her forehead before saying goodnight. "Papa?" she asked me and I looked down to her, " Will you and momma read me a story before I go to bed?" I couldn't help but agree and the same with my lovely wife.

I helped Bella get on the bed as Esme tucked her in. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked.

"I like Cinderella, it's my favorite." she told me.

"I like that one too Bella, it was my favorite when I was a young girl." my lovely wife said. Esme and I took turns telling the story until Bella fell asleep. We both gave her a kiss before leaving the room to let her sleep. I was just about to close the door behind Esme and I when I heard Bella mumble in her sleep, "Goodnight Momma, Goodnight Papa."

**Even though Bella called Esme 'Momma Esme' she just wanted to make it real having her and Carlisle be her parents. Don't worry Edward will be back soon, next chapter, so don't worry. More is on the way, so please review!**


	12. Pasts

**_Sorry for the wait, work has been so hard these past few weeks, I got a new job and left the horrible last one. I'm sorry for putting this on for so long, to the reviewers who always share their thoughts and to Heartbreaker1992. I will tried to update as soon as I can, reviews help me out a lot. _**

It had been three months since Edward had left on his little jouary to change his younger sisters diet. He would call every once in awhile to give us all an update on how Annie and himself were doing. She was doing alright with the change to animals, but like all of us who had once tasted human blood preferred humans better.

He had said that they were on their way back, which was a good thing, and that would make Bella happy and out of this zombie state. She would hid it around everyone with a smile and she would act happy, but inside of her she was totally lost and she felt abounded by Edward.

I was currently in my libary teaching Bella how to read. I had found a collection of works by Hans Christian Anderson **( A/N He is a fantastic writer, everyone has read or heard someing by him). **He was my favorite authors when I was a young boy. I would always walk past the local drug store waiting for his work to come to America. She wanted to read Thumblina. She would sound out the words and try to read the page on her own. I would help her with the words and once she was done with the page I would reread the page so she would enjoy it.

"That is such a pretty story, thank you Jasper." She told me with a hug.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"When can we start another one?" she asked happily. This made the pain inside of her dull over time, and with teaching her how to read made her happy. She love reading so much so flew right threw the books, I would have to get her some more soon.

"How about tomorrow? It's getting late for you, alright darling?" I asked her.

"Okay, tomorrow, promise?" she asked sweetly sticking out her pinky.

I took her pink and shook it, "I promise, little darling." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead. She gave out a small yawn and hopped off the my lap. "Lets go and say goodnight to everyone." I told her taking her hand.

"I already did, Jasper, I was hoping that you would tuck me in tonight?" she asked.

I picked her up off the gound, "Okay then, I'll do that for you sweetie." It was usually Carlisle or Esme the ones to tuck her in at night. After Edward left she has really grown to them. Every one has their own thing with Bella. She would always help Esme in the kition and clean when the rest of us were at school, Carlisle is going to teach her how to ride a bike, Alice would take her clothes shopping, Rose tot her about cars, Emmett played child sports, and I would read to her. I know that it didn't seem like much but it made her happy and that made us feel good for once.

I placed Bella on her bed and she scurried under the covers. She also had, Ruby, a bear that Carlisle got for her under her arm. "Nighty Night, Jasper." she told he with a wave.

"Nighty Night, Bella, don't let the bed bugs bite." I told her making her giggle. I closed the door and went into my and Alice's room. I was greeted by my wife hugging me.

I hugged her back, "What did you see?" I asked.

"Edward's coming home tonight! He won't be back until 2:32 with Annie. Esme is busy cleaning and so is Rose. Carlisle is going to be so pleased when he gets off work!" she said very interject.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up again from that dream. I was slowly getting better at not screaming when i woke up. Usually Alice would know when I would dream and she would run stair to my room and hold me tight when I cried if she got a chance to see into the future or hear me in my sleep, but she didn't come into my room. I decided that I would get a drink from the bathroom, so I got up from my warm bed and made my way to bathroom across the hall.

After I was done in the bathroom I saw that there was a light on a room I have never been in before. That's odd, usually everyone was in their rooms, the den or the study; I wonder what this room was. I made my way as quietly as I could. Once I got to the partly ajar door I peeked inside.

I saw that it was another bedroom, and I saw that there was something sitting on the bed looking sad. I brought myself more into the room. I saw that the person had long bronze hair, I remember this person, but there was something different about them, she had gold eyes not red. I started to shake lightly, she was the one who attacked me in the field. "Why...why are you sad?" I asked shaken.

She raised her head so our eyes met, she gave me a small silme. Her warm colored eyes showed that she meant no harm . "I was just thinking about something that happen long ago, but one should remain in the past." she said mostly to herself. She turned from her sad and gloomy mood to a slightly happier one. "I'm Annette, but you can call me Annie, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"I know."

I stood in front of her for awhile, until she patted the space long the bed next to her for me to sit down and I did. She seemed to be happy when she was looking down to her lap. "You look happy, not sad anymore, whatcha thinkin' about now?" I asked.

"I was thinking about how nice all of the Cullens are. They are some of the kindest people I have ever met. They said I can stay here. "

"They're, I am happy that Jasper found me, and they gave me a home after..." I went quite and looked down at my own.

She picked me up and sat me on her lap and hugged me, " I know what it is like to have family taken away from a young age like yourself. So if you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me. But I can understand if you don't want to talk to me from before."

I hugged her back, "It's okay I understand, you were hungry; your eyes were black. Sometimes when the others are around me when they haven't hunted it is hard for them to be around me. You don't seem like you would want to hurt someone unless you really need to." We were quiet for a long time, I thought I was going to fall asleep soon,

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Will you be my sister?" I asked her sleepily.

She hugged me tighter, "I will, I have never have a sibling that was younger than me before."

Sometime had past, I was tried, until I realized that if Annie was here it meant that, " Annie? Did Edward come back too?"

"Mmm-mm, he brought me here and then after a few hours when off with Carlisle. They should be back by morning."

"Okay," I said quickly falling into a deep sleep, a deep sleep without the red eyed vampire.

**Sorry, no Edward in this chapter, but his is back., I thought that Bella and Annie should have some sister bonding time. I know that many of you dislike Annie, but don't worry what I have in mind she and Bella need to bond before I take Annie out. I plan to write only a few more chapters with Annie in them until I take her out. I will continue the story after that so don't worry. Please review!**


	13. He's Back

**_Sorry for the wait, I have been working my butt off. We only have three people who can work at my job and I am one of those three. So please forgive me readers. Also I may be looking for a beta, any takers?_**

**_I just want to clear one thing up, Bella is four, I think that I said she was five earlier or I just didn't state it. So she isn't able to go to Kindergaren yet. And I don't own Twlilght._**

**_Also I have a poll on my page, please vote! And just to quickly add the new New Moon trailer was amazing!!!!!!_**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed. I saw that the sheets were a soft green and not the brown and blue that I was used too. I sat up and saw that I wasn't in my room. I looked around too see Annie sitting on a chair next to the bed, oops I fell asleep in her room. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I told her as I rubbed my eye.

"Why are you sorry? You fell asleep, thats what humans do when it is night. You don't need to be sorry, young one." she said with a smile.

"okay" i said back.

I got up from the bed and quickly made the bed. I walked over to Annie, "Do you want to go down stairs with me? Esme very yummy breakfasts, I know that you can't eat human food , but you can sit with me if you would like too." I lead out my hand out for her.

She smiled and stood and took my warm and in her cold one, she didn't say anything but nodded. The both of us when into the hallway and made our way to the stairs when I suddenly realised that I forgot something important, so I let go of Annie's hand and dashed to my room. She stood in the hallway as I ran into my room. How could I forget about Ruby? Ruby would protect me from the monters when I was sleeping when he could, and every day I would eat breakfast with him before I put him to bed for the day; I mean he stays up to make sure no monters come in at night he should have something to eat too.

"What's the matter?" Annie asked when I returned to the hallway.

"I forgot about Ruby! He eats breakfast with me every morning, I don't want him to go hungry." I told her holding Ruby in one hand as I took her hand in the other.

I liked it when Esme would make me eggys, they are my favorite. I liked them so much she tot the boys how to make them cause making eggys were super easy. She also would make my pangy-cakes, but she was the only one allowed to cook them for me.

Esme sat with me along with Annie and Ruby as I ate. Esme liked to talk to Annie. She seemed curious about her past, but for most of it; Annie seemed to shy way from it. From what Edward told me Annie was taken when she was five, around my age, by mean vampires. I never spoke but I listen to the two of them talking. Annie was talking about traveling on the ocean. From what she said it sounded like a wonderland. The endless blue waters and the way she discibed the clear skies made it seem wonderful. I wish it was nice here in Forks, but it only is once in awhile.

After eatting Alice took me up stairs to change in to my day clothes, then I put Ruby on my bed and covered him up. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Ruby," before going down stairs with the rest of the family.

**Rosalie POV (cause I don't think I have one for her)**

I watched Bella and Emmett who were spalled across the floor in the den coloring in a few coloring books that I got for Bella. Bella enjoyed coloring in her books, and apparently so does my husband, she and Emmett had been coloring for the past hour or so. Emmett was surpisingly wasn't breaking any of Bella's crayons; which was a frist. I like watching Emmett bond with her it would make me wonder what it would of been like if I had a child, if I could. But that was only a dream that wouldn't come true. Emmett would of made a wonderful father, even with his childish ways.

Like a few months back in the fleid when we were apporched by those nomads, Emmett, gave Bella his protection. He would also play with her, mostly sports, even though she was never very good. I would like my own child, but I could be happy with Bella. When I would take her to the store or out shopping people would think she was my daughter when it was just her and I; that feeling would over power me. I could act as Bella's mother in public, just not declaire it, I was petending to be in my teens for high school, and that would let feel like the mom I never was. But what if she got older and didn't want to be a vampire and live forever? What if she wanted to grow old and have babies of her own, like the life I wish I had. I would be happy for Bella if she made the wish to live a full human life, just like any other parent only wishing the best for their child.

The two were still coloring and Esme was with Alice and Annie in the kition talking about her adventres on the seas with Antonio. Her mate protected her when she was human from the rest of his coven that kidnapped her. He truely loved her, even when she was little it sounded like. When she spoke she never spoke of the other vampires of this coven, and rarely of Antonio, just bits and pieces, she was diffeniftly hinding something.

Just a little while longer I sense that Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward had return from a hunt and other things they needed to do that was unknown to me. I hope Bella likes her surpise.

**Bella POV**

I was on the floor coloring with Emmett on the floor when I heard the door open. It must be Papa off from work, somedays he works in the morning time, so I ran over to the door and yelled, "Papa!" and ran into his open arms.

"Well hello, Sweetpea, did you miss me?" Papa asked.

"Yep, I always miss you Papa when you are at work."

Jasper came in behind him and he smiled at me and I saw a patch a bronze hair behind Jasper. When it came into the room I saw Edward behind him, I didn't know what do so I hind my face in Papa's shoulder scared.

I suddenly felt a hand that didn't belong to Papa, cause he was holding me, go threw my hair "Hello, Bella, look at you, you're gotten so much bigger from the last time I saw you. Your turning into a big girl." Edward said making me feel good the I was getting bigger then being just alittle girl.

"But you will always be my little girl, Sweet Pea" Papa said.

"I will, Papa." I said giving him a hug.

Everyone went into the living room and talked for a lot while I sat on Mama's lap. Everyone for some reason seemed so interested in whatever they were talking about but Jasper and me. Maybe I could get him out of here for while. I got up from Mama's lap and went over to Jasper and Alice. I held my hand out to Jasper, "Jasper, do you want to read with me? You looked borad. And you promised too."

"That I did, little darlin', that I did, lets go." He said talking my hand and we went to the libary up stairs.

**Alice POV**

"I wonder what's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked me quietly

_Well dear brother, she's nervious around you and what you will think of her. She thought at first the reason you left was because you didn't like her. Just slowly re-get to know her once more, and show her that you still like her. It may take awhile, but knowing Bella it won't be for long._ I thought to him.

"You're right Alice." he said going into deep thought. I turned back to Annie and Esme to rejoin in on what we were talking about when a vision hit me hard.

_ I saw an older girl with brown her to her shoulders wearing a beauiful dress dancing with...Edward. He was slowly moving from side to side with her. I watch as her face came into view. I gasped, brown eyes............._


	14. Just Annie

**Annie Pov**

Bella's birthday was only a few days way and everyone in the house was getting ready secretly so she didn't know about her surprise. I remember when I was about her age, I didn't have anyone to have a birthday with, or any parents to celebrate with. I only have my one visitor came that one day, but it was writh it.

Bella didn't seem to know what was going on around her, she just took it as business as usual and continued to color in her coloring books. I bet that she is going to love this party for her, I knew I would.

Everyone was getting ready in there own way. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, I don't know why they had Emmett helping them, working on cake after cake trying to get the right kind right before Emmett would go over broad decorating it, Carlisle and Big Brother at the moment were hunting, and Alice was ordering party supplies on the Internet on the couch with Jasper carefully watching over her. I don't think he wants to admit it but he still doesn't trust me yet, but I don't blame him. The first rule of being a nomad vampire is to trust no one.

All of a sudden Alice looked up horrified as she was pulled into a vision. The lap top slipped from her hands and almost fell to the floor when Jasper pulled it away and held Alice close to his chest. From my ability I can see everywhere a single object has been threw out its life time, even if the thing is over 1000's of years old and from what I could see when I came in contact with Alice or Jasper that they were very fond of one another. If one was gone the other just wouldn't live. There bond was the strongest out of all the I have seen from the Cullen family.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked shaking some.

"I...It....It's....Vortui....Aro.....Jane....Mad....Coming...Soo....Soon" She said threw a frighten tone. No. It couldn't be. I lost it and flipped the chair that I was sitting on and threw it thought the bay window. I could feel the rage of anger take over in me and my eyes darken. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but at this state not even his gift could work on me. At least Bella was in the other room with Emmett and the others or the worst may of happen. I couldn't stand it anymore I needed to get away. I jumped out the window and into the woods.

After awhile I got to a spot to sit and think things over. I sat on a rock and with my head in my hands sobbing. _Alec_

_**Mwahahahahaha this is twist number one!! It may not make sense right away but it will soon. I know this is very short, but I will have part two up shortly, a week or so, I want you all to ponder the chiffy for a little bit. Reviews make me very happy, I'll send cyber Halloween Candy!** _


	15. Whats on Her Mind

**Hello my Readers, I am sorry for the long update but I haven't had much time to write with being very sick, moving, work, and school sometimes it is hard to just to get to a computer when it isn't about doing my homework. And to make matters worst for me my computer gave out on me so updating has been hard. Over the time I have wrote small bits and pieces from time to time. While writing this I have deicded that breaking this chapter up wouldn't make much sense, so I thought that one long chapter would make everyone happy. I will try to update sooner, but I am getting ready for college so a maybe a few weeks. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Edward POV**

I was completely refresh after the short hunt I had with Carlisle. I was surprised that Annie didn't want to go with us, she would always go if someone would ask her, but this time she simply declined. She has been getting better at being around humans. Like just the other day Alice had taken Annie, without my knowing, shopping. They spent the entire day at the mall. Alice had said she kept an eye out for Annie the whole time and Annie didn't even go after any human. She is doing so good Carlisle talked, or thought, it over with me about sending Annie to school with the rest of us. When Annie was taken she was only five years of age, too young to attend a normal school, and after she was with this 'coven' they didn't put her into any type of education. I think that she would love to go to school and finally do something like a 'normal' teen would.

Carlisle and I made it to the main lawn of our land. Mmm-mm Emmett should really mow the grass soon, any taller Bella would get lost in it. I suddenly stopped when I saw Carlisle stop next to me. I looked up to follow his gaze and saw that the big bay window that was once in Esme's living room was now lying in pieces in the flower garden along with the large red chair.

We bolted to the house imminently. Carlisle when threw the door as while I just went threw the large hole in the wall. My first few thoughts were of Bella and Annie. What if Annie lost control? Did Bella get hurt? Are they alright? Did those other nomads return? I looked around viciously around the living room and saw Esme, Jasper and Emmett who were just in a deep conversation about something before turning to me.

Carlisle was the first to speak putting a arm around his wife, "Esme dear, what happen?"

_What are we going to do? With Alice's vision, and Annie running out there must be something just horrible link to the two. Did they do something to her or...going to?_Esme thought nervously.

"Esme, what was Alice's vision of?" I asked her.

"I had a vision of the Volturi." Alice said to me dead to my eyes. "As I was telling what was happening in my vision, while Jasper tried to calm me down, I said that the Volturi were coming and Aro and Jane were mad or something like that and Annie lost it. She took the chair that she was sitting on and threw it out the window and ran out furious."_Do you think that Annie has some kind of ties with the Volturi, Edward? I don't want it to sound like it in a bad way, but there has to be more then she is telling us._Alice then thought. Alice had to be right. Annie was very good at hiding her thoughts with the memories of everyone else. Even with my ability I had problems trying to hear what _she_ was really thinking.

"I'm going to talk to her," was the last thing I said as I hopped out the window and followed Annie's scent.

**Annie POV**

I was still sitting on my rock with my legs tightly pulled to my chest dry sobbing. I tried to cast all of those bad memories out of my mind long ago, but pasts just don't stay in your closet forever. I felt so alone in this world without him. I pulled tighter if I could in attempt to protect myself from the world around me.

After awhile I sensed another vampire, mostly if another vampire was coming we would all flee, but I stayed, if they wanted to kill me let them. It only took them a few moments to come to where I was sitting. I didn't move and by now I knew they weren't a threat, it was just Big Brother.

He stood next to me for awhile, not saying a word looking at me concerned. When I didn't move or respond to him he slowly moved his hand to my back and slowly rubbed my back.

"Annie, whats the matter?" he asked like he used to when I was little. I didn't answer; all I did was trying to keep my mind wrapped in the images in my head of the land around me. "Is there something that you have never share with us? Like the Volturi?" There was so many things with the Volturi that I didn't know where to start with.

I didn't look at him yet, _Yes_. I answered with my mind.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat next to me on the rock.

_Well the only place that would make sense if I started from the beginning. When I was kidnapped, I was kidnapped by vampires who were with the Volturi._ Edward growled. _The reason they kidnapped me was that they thought that I was this some kind of 'Chosen One', that I was to have some kind of power if I were turned into a vampire._

-**Flashback-** (**A/N** This is all within Annie's mind as she retells her story.)

I was riding in the back of something that was moving. It was so dark the only way that I knew that I was moving was that I was hitting bumps in the road. I was tied from head to toe and my mouth was covered in some kind of cloth stopping me from crying out. The next thing I knew I was on a boat for what felt like a long time. I wasn't alone thought, the two vampires that kidnapped me from the Volturi were there. They got me abroad the ship with anyone knowing. Then what seemed like a life time the ship finally docked in my new found home...Italy.

When we reached the main castle I saw that the two vampires that brought me there were hungry with thirst in their eyes. The tall one with light haired and a very strong build body kept looking at me as if I were something to eat.

"Don't even think about Demetri, you know how Aro would react if you had her for a snack." the dark haired male told him. I stayed as far away from Demetri as possible. I may have been walking into a trap, but I walked with the red eyed, dark haired male into the doors.

Once I was inside I was placed in a room in a tall tower. The two vampires didn't do much after that, they threw me in the room and they rushed to the other side of the castle. The room, which later I found to be my bedroom, was dark and creepy. I was completely alone, I felt safe but yet wasn't, I curled up on the bed crying.

I heard people, vampires, on the other side of the door. It was a few days later after I was brought to the castle that finally someone came in. I stayed on the bed scared, when the person came into the room they opened the door quickly and closed it the same. He placed his back aguested the door with his eyes closed, it was like he was trying to hind from someone. He didn't notice me on the bed until I let out a small whimper. His blood red eyes snapped open and starred at me.

I covered my head with my hands scared.

He stayed were he was at first he looked hungrily and puzzled at me. He then spoke some weird language to me, that I soon later found to be Italian. After no response he turned to me with a different tongue, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Who? There is more? Some mean people pu..put me in here." I said shaken. Something then clicked in his head. I thought that this was bad so I moved in closer and recovered my head. , "Don..Don't hurt me." I whispered.

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked.

"Cause your on..one of them. You hav..have red eyes."

"Not everyone with red eyes should be feared." He said as he made his way to the bed and sat next to me.

"But the one of the mean people who put me in here snapped his teeth at me since the boat ride." I said looking down.

"Your from America?" he asked surprised and I nodded.

"Where am I now?"

"Italy, it is a place in Europe, a very long ways from America."

"I miss homey!" I said as the tears started to fall again. The boy came closer to me and placed his hand on my back very lightly and started to rub small circles not knowing how to comfort me. After awhile my cries stopped and began to shiver, the boy removed his hand and covered me with the small blanket that was at the end of the bed.

My stomach let out a small sound in the silence of us, "When was the last time you had something to eat?" the boy asked.

"I ate alittle on the boat ride, but not here."

"How long have you been here?"

"I saw the sun go up and down two times." I told him. He looked mad and then said something very fast but I didn't hear what he was saying. Not even 10 mins later a knock came from the door making me jump and shake. The boy got up and went to the door. He closed it again and had a plate of noodles and some red sauce on it, but he called it a very fancy name.

"Here eat this." He let me eat it. Not long after I finally got sleepy for the first time in many nights, so i laid my head down on the pillow.

"I must go, its very late, I must return to my duties." He said as he got up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Will I get to see you again?" i asked him.

"If my duties are done then it maybe possible."

"Can you stay just until I fall asleep?" I asked frighten. The boy nodded and came back over to the bed. I covered up with all the blankets. "Will you be my friend?"

"I'll try."

"What's your name? If your my friend you have to have a name."

"My name is Alec. What may yours be?" he asked.

"Mine's Annette, but my friends call me Annie."

"Alright, Goodnight, my friend Annie."

"Nighty, Nighty Alec." was the last things I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

Everyday a woman, who didn't have red in her eyes, would leave me a tray of food. I didn't know her name, but she was the one other person who would come into my room after the first visit from Alec.

Then one night, many after the first, Alec came back to see me. I liked when he would come and talk to me. I would partake in the conversation, but mostly I would listen. And every night there after he would come and see me.

One morning when I woke up I was surprised to see him still in my room. He would always be gone before I woke up. "Would you like to take a walk in the city with me?" he asked. I was too happy to say yes.

In the city it was crowned with people and sellers. And all those people spoke a language that was unfamiliar to me, "Don't worry you will learn in no time." Alec told me. As we walked hand and hand down the street I saw an old woman sitting next to a box of kittens. I went over to the box to see them. They all seem to be happy to see me, but one caught my eye, the all white one. I picked up the kitten and began to pet it's small back.

Alec then spoke to the old lady in his language before turning to me, "Would you like to take him with you? And have him be your new friend?" he asked.

I nodded yes, "But will you still be my friend?" I asked thinking he didn't want to be my friend anymore.

"Of course I will, I thought that you could use some company for when I am not around."

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You are very welcome."

"Alec, how do you say 'Thank you' in your language?" I asked.

"Graize"

I then turned to the old woman and said as well as I could, "Graize" she smiled.

"What are you going to name your kitten?" Alec asked.

"Rosso"

"Why that?" he asked questionably.

"I heard it from behind my door one day, and I like the sound."

"Alright, then."

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

I was playing with Rosso when the human came in and bought me food for the day. Everything was as if normal, but when she left she didn't competely close the door on her way out, and Rosso went into the hallway. I was scared of leaving the room, I never went into the hallway before with other vampires in the room too, I felt safe in my room. I quietly as I could I went into the hallway whispering "Rosso" over and over neviously. At the time the only people that were in this hallway were humans, I didn't know that then, but I treated then as if all of them were one of them.

I turned the hall to see the fluffy white tail the belonged to no other then Rosso, "Rosso, I found you, we need to get back to our room; I'm scared that someone might find us." I told him just as I was going to pick him up, but then someone else did.

The hooded man picked up Rosso and bit into him and drained him blood before my eyes. I saw the monster, once happy with his thirst, unmasked himself, it was no one other then the big vampire who kidnapped me all those months ago, Dimitri.

"That was just a snack, little girl, the main course is on it's way." he said as he flashed his white blood stained teeth.

I was frighten to the bone, I turned course and ran as fast as I could away from the monster. I was afraid that he could get me, him being a vamprie that would be no problem for a little 5 year old human, but he toyed with me so I thought that I was running free. "Alec," I whispered. Seconds later, I ran into something hard like a stonewall and screamed. The arms wrapped around me making me feel panic; thinking that he had finally got me.

"Sh, Sh, Sh, Annie what's wrong?" the vampire that held me in his gasps asked. I slowly looked up and saw that it was Alec kneeling with his arms wrapped around me protecting me from Dimitri.

I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around him, "Dimitri at...ate Ros..so. Then...he tried to eat me." Alec growled at him also his eyes went black, as if he was thirsty, then back to normal when I heard a crashing sound.

I peaked over Alec's arm to see Dimitri lying on the ground motionless on the ground. "That will teach him to mess with you." I later learned that Alec's power was the ability to cut off ones senses. He held me as I cried for my kitty then I heard someone who sounded disapproving.

"Well, well, well, so this is the girl that Aro wanted? Tell me Brother, why do you keep this human as your little pet?" a short blonde haired girl with red eyes said to Alec. Alec locked his arms around me. I knew something wasn't right.

"No one should be left alone in a small room with no one to talk to, nothing to eat, and sternly to be kidnapped from their family at her age just to be added to Aro's collection. Then when she is coming of age to be added to his guard, Jane." Alec said with much venom in his voice to Jane.

"Yes, my dear brother, she should be played with..." she said kind of mean of.

"Don't you dare!" growled Alec and he tried to throw me behind him when I suddenly felt a sharp burning pain ran all the way thought my body. I fell to the ground and I curled my body into a ball and closed my eyes as the grew more and more intestine... then I begin to cry out. "Jane stop this! She is only just a little girl!" he yelled to her and knelled down to me to protect me from Jane, but nothing stopped. It felt like years before darkness took over my vision.

I woke up in a bed some time later; which was actually many days later. Alec was there when I woke up and seem relieved that I was okay and hugged me tightly. He apologise for his sister's doings. I didn't go out in the hall until after Christmas.

For Christmas I got a red ribbon from him. He said, "You should always be able to see a pretty girl's face," and tied it in my hair where it stayed forevermore. Alec knew that I was getting lonely-er and that I missed mother, so one day we went into the hall and I met Heidi. I wandered away from Alec and found Heidi all alone.

I said to her, "Your very pretty, will you be my friend?" and so later she did. She was like a mother but more like an older sister to me. She would buy me clothes, talk about problems, and she helped me when I had my 'human' time.

- **Years later**-

Just before I was turned there was a ball at the castle. Being around 16 I knew most of the castle and a few more friends. I had become good friends with Heidi's mate, Felix, he was the other vampire who kidnapped me, was like the older kid brother who always wanted to have fun and protect you no madder what. To Felix, Heidi and I were his girls.

Heidi had gotten me an emerald green dress for the ball and for herself a ruby red one. She helped me with my hair when I heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute," Heidi called. When she was finished the both of us went to the door and greeted by Felix who escorted the both of us to the ball.

Alec met us down by the main doors of the Ballroom wearing a simple tux. The way his face looked when he first laid eyes on me were memorable. His mouth was slightly open before turning into a slime. He raised his hand with an open palm to me awaiting for my hand. I gently place my right hand into his cold one. "Good evening, Annie" he said before placing a light kiss to my hand.

That was the first night that I ever dance, and I loved it. After awhile I grew tried, being human I needed rest, so Alec and I headed for the tower. Once at the main stairwell we were stopped by a blonde hair girl who was wearing and black dress. She looked very angry at Alec and I. Alec pushed me behind him as he started to growl at the girl which I now remember as Jane his sister.

"What do you want, sister?" he asked harshly to her.

"You know what I want, brother, but if you must stand in my way then so be it." Jane said. The next thing I knew Alec was on the floor shaking in pain and grunting.

"No!" I flopped to the floor and laid across his chest hoping that I could us myself as a shied to protect Alec, but nothing worked until Jane stopped herself.

She looked to me in a puzzled looked, "You would honestly give yourself up to his pain? A human to a pain of a vampire?"

I said frighten now facing into Alec's still chest, " He has always protected me, and been my friend."

Jane laughed evilly,"Oh, I know what the real meaning of this is, YOU love HIM." I hugged him tighter, "I'll let you go, my dear human, but one day we'll meet again." She said as she turned and walked away. I laid on his chest sobbing as he had no ability to move from his place. I cried for atleast an hour when I felt something stroking my hair.

"No need to cry, see everything is alright," he said in a dry rough voice to me. I looked up to his face with teary eyes and saw that he had a weak smile on his face along with dark black eyes. I smiled happily to see that he was okay and hugged him tightly again not wanting to let go.

"I was afraid that you were going to leave me," I whispered in to his chest not meeting his eyes until he moved his other hand to my chin pulling my face to his.

"I will never leave you, unless you want me to." He said regaining strength in his voice. I smiled and he removed the tears on my cheeks before kissing my cheek with some restrain do to his sudden hunger. That is when the nightmare happened.

I broke away for Alec facing the ground as I began a coughing fit. All I remember on from that is Alec asking if I was okay, but I never responded, and then three days in fiery hell.

When I awoke from the fire I was turned into a vampire lying in my bed in the castle tower. Alec sat at my bed side the entire time I was 'asleep' and then explain everything to me.

That someday he took me to a room that I was never allowed in before. It was called the ancient room. It was filled with 1000's of years of history that was collected over the years. When I came in contact with a painting that was dated to the French War I discovered that I had the ability to see everywhere a object has been so far in it's life time.

I had came in contact with Marcus that same day and I saw everything from his past. It was so over whelming I fell to the floor stunned. Alec rushed over and helped me to stand.

"Didmye," I said softly.

"What did you just say?" Marcus asked. He backed away slowly in disbelieve that I had new that name. He had almost looked like he was a small child who had just found out that his puppy had just ran away. I quickly went over to him and pulled into a hug. It had surprised him that I hugged him, being a newborn and being that he was like a royal, but after realization he hugged me back whispering thank you, but that never made sense for him to do so. And then that's when I met Aro.

He had become greedy with my power. He would use me on everything and everyone. It would completely drain me, leaving me instantly hungry, and sometimes the things I would see were terrifying. And that is when I drew the line. I was held captured my entire life, and I wanted to be free with Alec. I wanted to see the world from a sail boat, than the confines of the castle.

Alec and I were ready to go, we had secretly had a sail boat ready off the coast, all we had to do is make sure that neither of use came in contact with Aro and make it to the boat before day break. Alec had gotten the boat ready and had came back to escort me to the boat, we had made it almost to the main exit when the devil himself stopped us at the gate.

"Out for a midnight sole through the city, my young loves?" Aro asked.

"Why yes my Lord, I am taking Annie here to the cliffs to watch stars with me." Alec said not entirely lying.

"Ah, yes, how romantic. Young love, it only grows. Now I see you two best be off on your way before the moon sets and covers the stars with a blanket of sunny skies." Aro said kindly before waving us threw, but before I knew that we're out of the clear Aro grabbed my arm.

This was the first time that I had seen where he has been in his life, and it was the hardest thing to take in. The man was over 3000 years old that I knew, but now I saw everything from his travels. He and the others forming the Volturi, wondering Italy, to when he first was changed, and that's what caused me to break way. I knew that he knew mine and Alec's plan to escape, but I knew the one thing that no other vampire alive knew.

"Alec run!" I yelled trying to get up, but I was struggling because I was now weak. Alec picked me up and he ran us all the way to the boat and got it going before the other members were a where of our departed. I was weak lying against the post by the wheel, so weak wishing for sleep if I were human. After Alec got the boat sailing with out his control he can over and let me lie against him looking up at the stars.

"How long do you think until they come and find us?" I asked looking to the largest star filled sky I have ever seen.

"Don't pay any attention to them, we only have to worry about ourselves now." He said as he absently played with me hair looking to the stars too.

"Yes," I whispered moving closer to him in comfort.

We had traveled threw the Mediterranean and threw the English Isles before we decided to travel to America, my first home. Alec was very happy, he had never been to American before, and this was going to be our longest trip yet. But all was cut short during a storm at sea.

If Poseidon was real, he was super pissed. The wind and waves became so much for our little sail boat it tour it to shard's. You would think that with skills of a vampire it would be easy to keep track of someone lost in a storm, but your wrong. I remember yelling his name, but to no answer.

**-End of Flashback-**

I stopped the memories in that place not wanting to continue.

I looked to my brother for the first time and saw that his face as in a stoic manner. "Now you know my story, brother, and why I tie in with the Volturi. You remember when you were teaching me your way of life?" I asked to him from which he nodded. "There was another reason that I had us go all over in the time you were teaching me, it was that I was afraid that they would find me again and take me back to my prison in Aro's guard. This is also why I have never stayed in one place for long. The longest I have ever stayed in one place was with you and your new family, and that was only a month. I knew that they would find me and now I put everyone in danger, because of me."

My brother growled before pulling me into a hug. "Don't think about it like that, Annie, we'll just leave before they find us."

I quickly snapped my gaze up to him as hard and fast as lighting could strike the earth, "Do you honestly want to give up where you live and never have just one place to live! You only have to move once every few years, but I on the other hand, brother, can't even sat in one place for more then a week. There isn't any way to officially beat the Volturi, only keep them in the shadows for years, it is like keeping you skeletons in the closet they are bound to come out eventually."

"We'll call Alice and she can get everyone ready and we'll leave as soon as we get back." Edward said whipping out his cell phone to call Alice.

"Knowing Aro, he is on his way, he is easily sent messages from Dimitri and others." I said depressingly. I looked down to the creek before me getting the scener around me memorize for the rest of my existest. "Will you promess one thing for me Edward?" I asked him before he dialed his phone. "Keep Bella safe." I said before running by myself to the Cullen House.


End file.
